Jealousy
by NaLufever
Summary: Lisanna's back. What will become of Natsu and Lucy? Who is Natsu gonna choose! Is it Lucy or Lisanna? FInd out by reading my story! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! ^.^ This is my second fanfic story!**

**I hope you like it! And please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Have fun!**

Title: Jealousy

It was almost a week since Lisanna camee back. And Natsu's attention was always on Lisanna and everyone too. This made Lucy sad. She didn't get the usual attention from the guild ever since Lisanna came back. But, fortunately, not all from the guild ignore her, Gray, Juvia, Erza , Mirajane, Levy, and Gajeel still talk to her everyday.

Suddenly, the guild master went out of his office and stood up at the counter so everyone can see him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to say!" Makarov shouted and everyone heard it so they stopped whatever they're doing and paid attention to the master.

"Two days from now, we will be celebrating our 50th Fairy Dance. It will be held here at our guild. It will start at exactly 8 o'clock in the evening. Everyone is required to wear their best casual clothes. So I'm suggesting everyone to help us decorate the guild tomorrow. And one more thing, don't forget to bring your partners with you. It should be n opposite sex. That's all !" as he finished his announcement, everyone shouted 'hoorays' and joy was overwhelming the whole guild. Then everyone started to look for their partners to the dance except for Lucy who was sitting on a stool in the bar drinking her favorite orange juice. A minute or so, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane walked towards her.

"Hey there Lucy! What's with the long face?" Gray asked sitting next to Lucy at the left side.

"Hey there. It's nothing don't mind me. So , did all of you found your partners for the dance?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"I will go with Mystogan." Erza said proudly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh. I see you two are dating now. That's so good." Lucy let out a giggle." How 'bout you Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Ummm..." was all Mirajane can say, as she started to blush.

"Come on Mira. You don't need to be shy." encouraged Gray.

"I-I'm going with F-F-Freed." she said shyly as she turned her back from them immediately to avoid them from seeing her very flushed face.

"I bet you like him, don't you?" Erza teased with a weird smile.

"N-No I don't!" Mira objected and turned back to them.

Lucy giggled. "Okay, if you say so." then she turned her attention to Gray. "How 'bout you Gray? I bet you're going with Juvia, right?"

"Nope." Gray answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well Juvia's not around 'till next week. She's on a mission with Gajeel. So I still don't have a partner." explained Gray/

"Well I can go with you if you want." Lucy said and smiled.

"Sure." Gray accepted her invitation and smiled back.

"Well I guess it's time to head home. See you guys tomorrow." Lucy stood up and waved her hand to them and headed straight back to her cozy, little home.

"(sigh) Poor Lucy." Mirajane said.

"Yeah." Erza and Gray said in unison.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you enjoy it guys.**

**And please continue reading .**

**I'll really appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Do you like my story?**

**Well, if you do please leave a REVIEW!**

**I would really appreciate it! :)**

**In the meantime, here's the second chapter.**

**Have fun reading!**

The next day...

"Hi everyone!" Lucy greeted as she walked towards the counter.

"Hey there Lucy!" Mirajane greeted back

"When are we going to decorate?" asked Lucy.

"Probably a minute or so." replied Gray.

"Okay. Ahm..Where's Erza?" she asked once more.

"She's at the Fairy Hills." Mirajane replied.

"Okay."

Then the master went out of his office and stood up again on the counter.

"Good morning everyone. We have a day to finish everything, so let's start decorating." he said and everyone followed.

Lucy grabbed a wooden ladder. She climbed onto it and started decorating the upper portion of the guild walls. Suddenly, Elfman accidentally bumped on the ladder causing her to fall.

"AHHHH!" Lucy shut her eyes and readied her self to fall on the floor. But, instead of hitting the floor, warm hands caught her.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" asked Natsu.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and was shocked when she saw Natsu.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy said as she started to blush horribly.

"Th-Thank you fro saving me."

"No problem." Natsu grinned with a slight blush on his cheeks.

They continue to stare at each other, not noticing that everyone's eyes was on them.

"Ehem. Natsu we have to finish decorating." Lisanna interrupted the two because she didn't like what she's seeing.

"Huh?" the two said in unison.

"Oh. So-Sorry." Natsu put Lucy down and left with Lisanna. "Bye Luce.

"B-Bye." Lucy sighed and went back to decorating. She felt so sad seeing the two walked together like a couple.

In the afternoon...

Lucy was sitting on a table alone reading her favorite book when Lisanna approached her.

"Lucy can we talk or awhile?" Lisanna asked with a very soft voice so no one heard her except for Lucy.

"Okay." Lucy put down the book on the table and followed Lisanna. Now they're at the back of the guild alone.

"What is it that you wa-"

SLAP!

Lisanna slap Lucy in the face so strong that it left a very big red mark on Lucy's face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lucy and tears started to form.

SLAP!

Again, Lisanna slap Lucy on the same spot causing it to hurt more.

"You should not get near Natsu anymore!" Lisanna shouted on Lucy's face."You should not talk to him ever again! Much better if you leave the guild as soon as possible!

Lucy started to cry as she rubbed the spot that hurts so much.

"Now, remember this. Natsu and I love each other. So don't you dare, try to get Natsu from me! Get it?" Lisanna added.

Lucy's pain was added because of what Lisanna had said especially the part where she said 'loved each other' . She felt like her heart was shuttered into many tiny pieces. She was tired of living alone so she said .

"You don't have to tell me. I will not disturb he two of you anymore."

"Good." Lisanna let out an evil smirked and walked back inside the guild as if nothing had happened.

In the meantime, Lucy dried her eyes and tried to hide the red spot on her face with a handkerchief then she entered the guild in hurry.

"Ahm...Mira, Gray, Erza and happy I have to go now . I forgot to clean mo house." Lucy lied.

"Okay. But be careful on your way." Erza said.

"Take care!" Mira asses. Lucy waved her hand and closed the door. The n she found Natsu and Lisanna talking to each other and seemed to be enjoying each others' company. Natsu noticed her and smiled but Lucy didn't respond and walked.

"_I'm sorry Natsu_." Lucy thought as tears run down to her cheeks.

"_I wonder what's got into her? She seemed..so ..sad_." Natsu thought and stared to get worried.

**Well, that's it. I hope you loved it. :)**

**The third chapter will be much more interesting.**

**So please read it!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the third chapter of my second story.**

**In this chapter, Lisanna will reveal her true color.**

**So, those Lisanna Haters out there, please read this and **

**don't forget to leave your reply, okay?**

**Well, enjoy!**

Lucy's apartment...

Lucy just finished her nice long bath and ready to sleep when Natsu barged in through her window (as always).

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu greeted with a smile.

"Whoah!" Lucy was surprised that made her throw the papers she was carrying.

"Oh! Let me help you." Natsu helped Lucy when accidentally they picked the same paper at the same time and touched each others hands. They stared for a couple of seconds until..

"Oh. Sorry." Lucy immediately picked all the papers and put them in her desk.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Lucy tried to act as if she was angry.

"Lucy what happened to your face? It's red." Natsu walked towards to see it clearly but Lucy stopped him. She immediately covered it with her hand.

"It's none of your business! Now tell me why you're here?" she asked angrily but deep inside her she's hurt.

"I came to check on you." he replied with a worried expression.

"Why do you even care?" Lucy shouted.

"'Cause I care about you, Luce." Natsu said which washed away the angry expression of Lucy.

"_Yeah, you care about me as a friend_." she said to herself and went back to her angry face again.

"Well, I don't need you're-" Lucy stopped when Natsu hugged her suddenly and said.

"I know you need me now so don't act like you're angry." then Natsu pulled out from the hug and grab Lucy on her bed where they both sat face to face.

Then suddenly, Lucy stared crying. She covered her face with both her hands. Natsu went closer and let her cry on his shoulders for as long as she want. She cried and cried while Natsu combed her hair with his finger. Lucy doesn't know, Natsu cared about her more than a friend. The problem is he's so afraid to tell her the truth and lose their long friendship.

After a long time, Lucy stopped crying and looked at Natsu in the eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Natsu asked worried.

"A little but thanks for letting me cry on your shoulders." Lucy replied.

"So can you tell me what your problem is?" asked Natsu but Lucy remained silent.

"Okay, I won't force you. You need some time alone." Natsu stood up and was ready to leave when soft but trembling hands grabbed his. He looked back and looked at her. Then he sat back .

"...L-Lisanna.. d-did this..to me."Lucy said as she tightened her grip on Natsu's wrist and stared crying once more. On the other hand, Natsu was awe-struck. He can't believe that Lisanna can do such a horrible thing to her. But Natsu believed her as much as he trusted Igneel.

"Why did she did this to you?" he asked again.

"B-Because of you." she replied. Natsu was confused. Why would it be because of him?

"She loved you...That;s why after the accident earlier, she brought me at the back of the guild and …. and"

"And did what?" Natsu asked gently.

"...She...She slapped me twice and to-told me to..g-get away from you." she cried even more.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy." he said.

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault. I-I know you two loved each other and I'm interrupting. S-So don't worry, I'll leave Fairy Tail soon." Lucy explained to him.

"Don't you dare do that thing Lucy!" Natsu said angrily.

Lucy looked at him in surprised.

"B-But.."

"You don't know the truth yet Lucy." he said as his temper went back to normal.

"What truth?" Lucy asked confused.

"If you leave, I don't know I still wanna live my life and keep moving on." Lucy was shocked and speechless.

"You're the one I love Lucy and that's the truth." he continued.

"N-Natsu.."

"From the very first time I saw you, I felt like happier. For me you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And no one can surpass it, not even Lisanna." Natsu said with a smile.

"N-Natsu.. I-I don't even know you loved me. I thought you love Lisanna." Lucy wasn't able to finish when Natsu kissed her on the lips and Lucy didn't hesitate to kiss back. I mean, who would never like a kiss from the person you really love?

And then they broke the kiss to catch some air.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu said and smiled.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy gave him smile that he never seen before.

The next morning...

Lucy and Natsu headed to the guild together with holding hands.

They both opened the doors of Fairy Tail and walked in together. Everyone was amazed! Especially Lisanna who was just talking at the counter with Gray, Erza, Happy, and Mirajane. Both of them herd murmurs around but they didn't mind it and walked straight to the counter.

Lisanna became nervous all of a sudden and started sweating.

"Hey guys! What's new?" Gray asked with a grin.

They both ignored him and Natsu looked at Lisanna with a very serious look while Lucy stayed behind him, looking down, and tightened her grip on Natsu's hand. She got scared of Lisanna after what happened between the two of them.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Lisanna nervously as she took one step backward.

"Can we please talk to you in private?" natsu asked.

"O-Okay." she replied.

The three of them walked at the back of the guild leaving everyone confused.

"What's with them?" asked Gray who was half naked.

"We'll just have to wait for them to come back. And Gray your clothes."Mirajane said. And so. Everyone went back to whatever their doing.

At the back of the guild...

Natsu faced lisanna trying to lower hi anger while Lucy stayed behind him still holding his hands. And Lisanna stared at Ntasu's eyes. This time, she really was nervous.

"What is it that you wa-"

"Don't act as if you didn't do anything Lisanna." Natsu cut off Lisanna calmly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked with voice shaking.

"Why did you did that horrible thing to Lucy?" he asked as he pulled Lucy closer to him while lucy started to cry silently.

"Because I LOVE YOU NATSU!" Lisanna replied loudly as tears started to fall from her blue eyes.

"But I already told you I love you only as a sister, nothing more. I even told you who I really love." he said calmly.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING WHILE I SUFFER! I WILL NEVER YOU LIVE A HAPPY LIFE! NEVER!" Lisanna shouted angrily and went closer to Lucy and shouted.

"AND YOU! YOU'RE A THIEF! YOU STOLE NAT-"

"STOP IT!" Natsu shouted since he knew that Lucy was hurt and he hated it.

"Learn to accept the truth Lisanna." he said to Lisanna.

"NEVER!" Lisanna said her final word and run towards the doors of Fairy Tail cursing the two.

Inside the guild...

Lisanna run as fast as she can towards the exit while crying. Everyone saw her and started to ask questions.

"Lisanna!" Mirjane called out but she didn't heard reply.

"Let's leave her alone." Natsu said with Lucy on his side sobbing.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"Sorry Mira but I have to do it because she hurt Lucy." he apologized to Mira.

"You don't need to apologize . I know you did the right thing. " she said.

"Thank you Mira." Lucy said when she finally calmed down.

"Well we should not be sitting here doing nothing. We should have fun!" Erza said happily.

"You're right! Let's go!" Gray and Erza grabbed Lucy, Natsu, and Mirajane outside the guild with Happy flying above them.

"(sigh) Those kids drive me crazy." Macao said with Cana on his side drinking a barrel of beer.

To be continued...

**And the end of the third chapter. I hope yo like it especially to Lisanna haters out there.**

**The next chapter will be exciting.**

**I'm looking forwards to your reviews.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody!**

**As a promise, here the 4th chapter!**

**I hope you will all like it!**

**And please don't forget to leave review.**

**Have fun! :)**

Chapter 4

Lucy's apartment...

"Gate of the Golden Crab, I open thee, Scorpio!" Lucy summoned her spirit to help her finish dressing up for the party.

"Why did you summon me, ebi?" Scorpio said.

"Can you please help me fix my hair? And please stop calling me ebi."

"As you wish,ebi." Scorpio did what he was asked to do and finished it immediately.

"You look much beautiful now, ebi." greeted Scorpio.

"Thank you so much Scorpio. You can go back now." Lucy said and finished with a smile.

"No problem, ebi." he replied and vanished through a thick cloud.

"(sigh) When will he stop calling me ebi?" she said to herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Lucy, are you in there?" Natsu asked from behind the door.

"Oh! Just come in Natsu." she replied.

"WOW! You look so beautiful tonight Lucy." Natsu complimented with eyes shimmering.

"(giggle) Thank you. You look handsome wearing that suit too." she said with a blush.

"I know. So are you ready?"

"Yup! Let's go!

And Lucy and Natsu walked together to the guild with hands holding each other.

When they arrived at the guild, everyone was having fun, eating, drinking, talking, dancing and laughing together. During the dance, everyone joined in including Mira with Freed, Erza with Mystogan, Bisca with Alzack, Gray with Juvia, Wendy with Romeo ( Macao's son ), Happy with Charle, of course, Lucy and Natsu and everyone from the guild except for you know who, Lisanna.

After the dance, everyone went back to their table and eat.

"Juvia, I thought you won't be joining us tonight?" Erza asked.

"Juvia and Gajeel finished the job earlier so we immediately went home." Juvia answered.

"Oh! By the way, you really look beautiful tonight." Erza complimented.

Juvia blushed and thanked her.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the comfort room for awhile." Lucy stood up and walked.

"Wait! Luce!" Natsu called out.

"Lucy turned around and saw Natsu approaching her. "What I it?"

"I'll go with you in case something bad happens." he replied.

Lucy laughed and blushed. " Thank you Natsu but I can handle myself. Besides I'm only going to the comfort room, so don't worry." she assured him and walked.

"Okay." Natsu said and went balk to their table.

Inside the comfort room...

Lucy was brushing her hair in front of a huge mirror. Suddenly, the door locked! She run immediately towards the door and forced it open.

"Open the door! Anyone! Help me!" she shouted for help but unfortunately no one heard her because of the loud music echoing inside the guild.

"Well, I guess I just have to summon Taurus." she held out Taurus' key when suddenly someone appeared from her back and she can feel it.

"Are you having fun, Lucy?" the girl said.

Lucy froze. She was certain that Lisanna was the owner of the voice. She slowly turned around and turned out to be right. It was Lisanna with a devilish grin on her face. Not just that, her eyes don't have the usual color anymore, it became black. She kinda looked like she was being possessed of something or someone.

"What happened to you Lisanna?" she asked trembling.

"Nothing really. But I have something I want for you to happen." she simply said as she took one step forward.

Lucy took a step backward and touched the door.

"What do you want from me?" she asked nervously.

"I want you... to ….die." she replied and laughed devilishly.

Now, Lucy was so scared. She don't know what to do. She was frozen.

"Wh-Why?"

"Simply because you stole Natsu away from me." Lisanna replied.

"No. You're mistaking. I did not stole hi-"

"LIER!" Lisanna shouted, this time she was angry. Before Lucy can utter a single word, she cast a spell on her which made her fall asleep.

Natsu's POV

"_What's keeping Lucy so long?_" Natsu wandered. He felt something was wrong. So he started to worried.

"Excuse me guys, I'll go check on Lucy."

Everyone just nodded. He walked towards the comfort room when suddenly...

BOOM!

"The comfort room exploded!" Macao shouted.

"Oh no...Lucy!" he run as fast as he can to the comfort room . At first, the area was covered with dust because of the explosion but when it slowly disappear, he saw Lisanna, a different Lisanna, carrying an unconscious Lucy on her shoulder.

"Lisanna!" his eyes widened. "What did you do to Lucy!" he shouted but Lisanna didn't bother to reply but he saw her smirk evilly and disappeared.

"L-Lucy...Lucy!" he shouted and knelt on the ground cursing his self for not being able to protect Lucy.

"Natsu, what happened?" Gray asked.

"Lisanna took Lucy." he replied.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't expect that Lisanna would do such a hing o a fellow guild a member.

"NO... that's not true.." Mira said and fainted luckily Freed was there to catch her. He brought Mira to the infirmary with the help of Elfman.

"Natsu, is it true?" Erza asked.

"Y-yes...:" Natsu replied.

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you have comments or reactions, just leave a review and I will surely read it!**

**I hope you will still read the next chapters.**

**Once again, thanks for reading! :)**

**This is NaLufever, signing out! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day...

Everyone on Fairy Tail was silent. Especially Natsu. He ignores everything and everyone even Happy, his long time best friend. He was seating alone on a table spacing out.

"I hope someone knows where we could find Lucy," Erza said while looking at Natsu from the bar.

"Ya-" Gray was cut off.

"EVERYBODY! SOMEONE SAW LISANNA WITH LUCY IN A CAVE IN THE WESTERN FOREST!" Reedus shouted.

"Natsu-!" Erza immediately called out Natsu but stopped as she realized that Natsu was not on the table anymore.

"He went out a few seconds ago Erza." Happy pointed out the doorway.

"We'd better follow him fast. This time, his temper may endanger him. Gray come on!" Erza followed Natsu who was followed be Gray and Happy. They all arrived on the forest. They searched and searched for a cave until...

"I found it!" Happy shouted pointing on a dark big cave.

"Great work Happy!" Gray gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu entered the cave first and everyone followed. As they go deeper and deeper into the cave , they found 3 tunnels.

"Which way will we go?" Happy asked.

"We'd better split up." Natsu said.

"Okay. Gray you go that way (Erza pointed in to the middle tunnel) and I'll go this way. (Erza pointed in the right tunnel)." Erza ordered.

"Okay, then I'll go this (left tunnel) way. Come on Happy!" Natsu and Happy entered their assigned tunnel, so as Gray and Erza.

"_Just wait for me Lucy._" Natsu said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a secret room in the cave...

"Lisanna, you don't have to do this." Lucy pleaded while her hands were tied up above her head and covered with wounds and bruises.

"Why not? It's fun. Especially when I do it to you! SLAP!" Lisanna wipped Lucy with a whip followed by an evil laugh.

"KYA!" Lucy started to cry because of the pain she was receiving. " Please..Lisanna...stop this...I'm begging you." Lucy pleaded as more tears fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I will only stop when you're dead! HAHAHA!" again she slapped and slapped her with the whip while laughing evilly.

"Stop..it..please.."Lucy pleaded once more before she collpased.

"HAHAHA!" Lisanna laughed.

BOOM!

"Huh?" Lisanna looked at the door way and saw Natsu.

"Ow.. How sweet of you to come and rescue your princess.. hahaha!" Lisanna , I mean the possessed Lisanna, teased him.

"How dare you do that to Lucy!" He asked angrily as he step forward with Happy above him.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked with an evil grin.

"...N-Natsu , is..is that you?" Lucy was conscious again but she was now very weak.

"Oh.. Look who's awake." Lisanna said.

"Lucy!" Natsu run to help her but was stopped when Lisanna blocked his way.

"I won't let you get near my slave, you worthless human!" Lisanna said and run towards Natsu , ready to fight him and kill him.

"Natsu! Please don't hurt her." Lucy managed to say.

"But Lucy.." Natsu said while dodging every attack of Lisanna.

"She's possessed." Lucy said while Happy was freeing her from the ropes.

"Okay. Happy please guard Lucy for me." he said while keeping on dodging Lisanna's attack.

The fight lasted long until Natsu thought of a way to bring Lisanna back to her senses.

"Stop this nonsense Lisanna. Don't you know that everyone from the guild including me are worried about you? Especially Mira and Elfman. They can't sleep just thinking of you. Remember the happy memories all of us from Fairy Tail shared. Don't you treasure them? Natsu said and slowly Lisanna went back to her senses.

"N-Natsu..?" She said while Natsu run towards her.

"Lisanna..."

"Sorry.." Lisanna;s tear fell down and collapsed luckily Natsu was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Meanwhile...

"L-Lucy..What's wrong?" Happy said trembling. Natsu immediately looked at them and saw Lucy holding a knife and pointing it to Happy.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. " Lucy..." Than suddenly Lucy run towards Happy and was ready to kill him with a knife ( don't ask me where she found the knife, 'cause I don't know either) but Natsu saved him in the nick of time.

"T-Thank you Natsu." Happy thanked him.

"Happy tell me what happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously.

"I don' know. When you were holding an unconscious Lisanna , she just stood up and was holding a knife pointed at me." Happy answered.

"Thanks. Just stay here Happy." He placed Happy gently on to the could ground and faced Lucy who was still holding a knife angrily.

"Please get Lucy back, Natsu."Happy added

"Don't worry I will." Natsu turned to look a t him and gave a him a heart-warming smile and then looked back to Lucy.

"Are you done chatting with your friend? Oh! And don't forget to say your goodbyes 'cause you won't be seeing them anymore!" Lucy run so fast and was able to cut Natsu on his right arm.

"Poor boy." Lucy smiled devilishly at Natsu who was holding his injured arm.

"Lucy.. please come back to your senses already." Natsu pleaded.

"Whatever you will say have no affect on Lucy. I already control her mind and body. And you can't do anything about it. HAHAHA!" the possessed Lucy laughed and attack him once more. This time , he was wounded on the right leg which made him knelt on the ground.

He never thought of hurting Lucy even if she's possessed. He can't and will never do it even though it would cost him his own life. He just loved her so much.

"Why won't you fight back, salamander? Are you afraid to hurt your girlfriend?" the possessed Lucy teased.

"Natsu.." Happy was crying seeing his best friend hurt.

"I will never ever hurt her!" Natsu shouted.

"What if I do this " Lucy attacked him again and cut him multiple times.

"Still not fighting back, eh?"

"NEVER! I will never do such a thing to her. Even if I die here now! I WILL NEVER HARM HER! I love her no matter what!" before Lucy can say a single word, Natsu kissed her on the lips but before the possessed Lucy can come back to her senses, she stabbed him on his back.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered onto her ears before they collapsed and hit the ground with hands holding on to each other.

To be continued...

**Hey! Thanks for reading.**

**I think this story will be finished**

**tomorrow!**

**Hope to receive more review from you!**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!**

**This is it! The final chapter of my story. **

**I hope you'll love this.**

**Here goes...**

Chapter 6 Finale

Two days have past, since Lucy and Natsu was brought to the hospital by Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy.

Today Lisanna was in charge of guarding the two.

Suddenly...

"...Wh-Where am I..." Lucy said weakly.

"Lucy! Thank God you're awake." Lisanna went near Lucy.

"Lisanna? What am I doing here?" she asked confused.

"You and Natsu collapsed when we're still at the cave ." Lisanna answered bending down her head.

"Natsu? Where is he?" Lucy began to panic.

"Don't worry. He's over there." Lisanna pointed out a finger beside Lucy where Natsu was sound asleep but covered with lots of bandages everywhere.

"Natsu..." Lucy saddened.

"I'm..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to harm you and Natsu. I'm really sorry..." Lisanna started to cry.

Lucy just smiled at her. " Don't worry I know you didn't want to harm us. So, it's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you!" Lisanna hugged her happily. Lucy hugged her back suddenly, they can hear a grumbling noise from Lucy's stomach.

"Oh!" Lucy said and broke from the hug.

"You must have been hungry." Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah." Lucy said a little embarassed.

"Don't worry I'll get food for you." Lisanna said.

"Thanks." Lucy watched her closed the door and leave.

When the door is closed, her gaze landed on Natsu. She slowly stood up and sit beside him on his bed. As she looked at Natsu's situation, she started to fell bad.

A few minuted later, Natsu woke up.

"..L-Lucy?" Natsu said as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Natsu!" Lucy hugged him immediately.

"Ouch.. You're hurting me, Luce." Natsu moaned a little.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I just got carried away." she scratched her head with a slight blush

"It's okay."

"I'm so glad you alright." tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Luce, don't cry. Everything's fine. We're both alive." Natsu sat and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"But, you could have died. And why didn't you defend yourself from my attacks back at the cave?" more tears are falling.

Natsu raised her head leveling his with his hands on both sides of her face.

"I am ready to protect you even if it will cost my own life. Besides, if I hurt you, I would not be able to forgive myself." Natsu smiled.

"But.." she stopped when Natsu hugged her all of a sudden.

"I love you and I will do anything for you." Natsu whispered into her ears.

Lucy tightened her hug in Natsu before she whispered 'I love you too.'

"I'm happy for the two of you." Lisanna whispered, who was leaning on a wall outside their room. But deep inside her , her heart was slowly falling apart. She started to cry silently but wiped it immediately.

Then she left the hospital and went to the guild to announce that the two were okay.

**THE END**

**Finally, it's over.**

**I hope you all like the ending.**

**I also have another upcoming story which will be entitled HOPE. **

**It's not posted in the site yet but I'll promise to post it as soon as possible!**

**Hope to be receiving more reviews from you guys! :)**

**Thanks for reading and God bless you all.. ^.^**


End file.
